Music and Film Reels
by StellaRose94
Summary: Three-part series of an AU modern fanfic. What happens when Katara, an up-incoming singer, releases a song with her exes' voice, Aang, the teen idol turn Republic City's hotshot actor? Find out.


**Summary: **Three-part series of an AU modern fanfic. Half a year ago, when long time friends, Katara, an up incoming singer, and Aang, a beloved movie star, began a year-long sexual relationship, but never got a chance to be "official." However, once FireStorm, the biggest celebrity blog on all social media platforms, made the friends with benefits lovers, and other gossip writers started to hurt their respective careers, their managers advised them to "break up." When Katara accidentally releases a sexually explicit song that includes Aang's voice, the drama starts all over again and the pair link up again. In this toxic music industry, superficial film business, and gossip media, can their relationship actually start or will it stop again?

**Chapter 1: Begging for it**

* * *

Katara stared at the man in front of her speaking endlessly about his modeling career with some ounce of attention that she hoped her face could emote.

She was no actress.

It was the pairs second date. Katara's first second date since "the breakup" with Aang, one of biggest name among celebrities in Republic City. She, a talent less Southern Water Tribe singing peasant singer, so kindly said by some of his fans immediately after the public announcement of their relationship, was trying to detach her name from the teen idol turn movie hotshot and find love.

Katara remember those hellish gossip filled 2 month for a 12 month sexual fling and 5 year friendship. She tried to ignore the internet bashing and her own hurt feelings, especially when it was clearly getting to Aang. It was hard, but came with the territory. The relationship was announced with no knowledge from his or her respective publicist. If fact, Katara was shock to know she was in a relationship with the star. Aang was more alarmed by the photo shot of him leaving her apartment at dawn, but Toph Bei Fong, Aang's manager, was piss with the super star. Katara's management was the only one that seized the opportunity and called it an "unexpected boon." The news made her steadily reached the number 1 spot on the Pop charts after dominating the R&B ones after two months into her sophomore album release. The complete opposite happened to Aang. He was mobbed with questions about his personal life, rather than his movies and humanitarian efforts.

When her management attempted to force a marriage storyline on the relationship, and she was ambushed by the FireStorm paparazzi with Jet, the material arts star, Aang's pack schedule, and so called "public fights," the fake-real? (sometimes she didn't even know) couple was advised to break up.

Six months since the break up, Katara rationalized the relationship as a casual fling between two people better off as friends than lovers, despite all the intimate talks, vacations, sex, and his toothbrush and clothes littered in her apartment, which she had yet to return. According to Suki, Toph (who she considers a friend now), and Mai, it was her being delusional to minimize her relationship with Aang.

Katara tried to focus on her date, but it was going slow. She did not know why she decided to make a one-night stand into a potential match. You turn a hoe into a housewife or he was not her hoe turned into a housewife.

The Ba Sing Se model was the opposite of Aang. He was an Earth Kingdom dark skin and eyed countrymen with a level of self-importance and bravado that was common in the entertainment industry. She imagined that why Suki suggested him while at the club because he was nothing like Aang. He just talked to damn much. "As you know my photo shoot with Cabbage productions went too well…all the executives wanted me for other products"

"It's funny, you have managed to spend all this time talking about your photographs, can we talk about something else?" Katara sarcastically stated.

"Well let me share the trips I took for the photo shoot, you remember my ad spread in _Mud_, well it was in the Southern Water Tribe, if you're familiar? Do you have family there?"

After the third obnoxious travel story, Katara simply excused herself to the bathroom to complain to Suki, who was eager for an update on her date called: **Operation: Grease those Gears**.

Admiring the Fire Nation inspired bar restaurant, Katara let her gaze casually fall on her fellow patrons. It was the current popular bar among all levels of industries from " journalist" (which she uses that term loosely), content specialist, stars, and managers. Katara figured that's the reason Tong, the model, suggested this place tonight. Katara entered the bathroom, texted Suki her complaint, and left. Just when Katara was just about done walking back and appreciated the restaurant, the people, and the bathroom, she spotted him.

The star that made the sun look dull. His clean shaven head and blue tattoos on displayed from his head and hands even in his long sleeves. He was across from a woman, who looked eager to be within the man's breathing space completely ignoring his bored expression. He was causally bending the wine in his glass.

Katara was about to turn her head to avoid eye contact, when she notices Aang's eye brighten from recognition. Katara wanted to walk faster, but stopped in her tracks once she saw him wave her over. And as if, she was his again she walked over without hesitation.

* * *

Aang looked up from bending the water in the wine to give his co-star/date, Onj, some attention. Everyone around him pushed to ask her out and he did find the Fire Nation girl attractive with her brown hair, but was distract by an itch. An itch caused by Katara. As if his mind had conjured her up, Katara appeared in his line of sight, in a tight and skin-tone flattering dress that left nothing to the imagination. He guilty roamed his eye all over her body as she stride a couple feet from the table to the bathroom. He felt like a teenager. Her partially naked breasts and hips swayed with each step. He nearly lost it when he saw her fully exposed open back as she walked passed. His eyes landed on her butt that looked good too. The dress was tight and deepen her skin tone. Her legs were long with the strapped heels, which reminded her of restraints in bed as she shared with him. She let her body and face be on display with her hair placed in a bun.

This was unfair. It was criminal for her to be dressed like his with no regard for his sanity. How could she?

When she returned he did the rational thing with woman that cause joy for him personally, but killed him professionally in a bar known to be populated with gossips, celebrities, and some bloggers ready to document the drama of the rich and famous—he called his "so-called ex" over to the table. Her soft voice hit his ear and he was jolted from his open gawking.

"Hello Aang," the melodic voice tried to discreet in the popular restaurant.

"Hey Katara, it's good to hear you. Long time no see, right?" Katara nearly felt her melted at his boyish smile and chuckle. Aang was too busy looked at the woman in front of him he did not see the silent battle of glares between Onji and Katara.

"Yeah, long time no see is right," Katara causally sat down on Aang side of the booth shared between him and his guest. He nearly gulped as her breast were teasingly placed in his face to maneuver herself closer to him, "you know?" her soft voice deepens with seduction. Aang felt himself blush, only Katara could make him not quite shed his college days hang up. Katara tried to tame her flirting, but it was hard not too. He had changed. Gone was his hair for a role. Aang was sporting a nicely gloom beard, a mustard button down and maroon light blazer. It was unfair that his muscles was apparent. "You look a little trimmer than I remembered," Katara continued. Her eyes roam his body surveying him underneath the button down and touching his arm. "Am I looking better than you remembered?" Her sweet smile and her hungry eyes were making Aang lose whatever restraint he had.

Aang coughed. "Yeah, I mean, thanks...I have been working with Iroh on a fitness plan to prepared for the superhero role I got." His voice shakes out a coherent sentence, "You're looking good too, new trainer?"

Her eyes brighten, damn should she take the bait, "Yes, I have been focusing on eating more veggies, but I am doing more yoga and swimming, you know," she paused, "gotta stay wet and flexible."

Aang chuckled awkwardly, "Oh great. That's great to hear. I mean who doesn't like Yoga…"

"It is hot and intense Yoga, so I am finding my body do things that I didn't know were possible." Katara just let that sentence hang heavy in the air and held the clearly uncomfortable Aang's eyes. Katara let her face hold a smirk at his expense. She casually looked down at his pants and notice the tent in his pants. And her smirk got bigger.

Aang felt his mind reeling; Onji felt like ignored; and Katara felt cheesy, but happy to flirt.

Katara casually looked over at the clearly pissed off third wheel, Onji. "Am I interrupting anything?" Katara mimic the lifted eyebrow and fake concerns that Aang's groupies would pull on some of their past dates.

"Um, no, not at all, ain't that right Onji, my new co-star, are out. We finished filming and are celebrating with some wine." Aang looked over at the woman and noticed her annoyed expression directed at him or Katara. He did not know.

Onji rolled her eyes, "We were on a date, and about to leave."

Aang looked over at Katara checking if she was offended, but she appeared to be even. Aang tried to recover. "We were about to go our separates ways tonight..." Katara openly gloated and the clearly shock Onji, who imagined she was going to get some tonight. Aang stated, "We can get another glass; do you want to join us?" Katara agreed and thank Onji and Aang for the invite. Aang brought the waiter over, who also was distracted by the Waterbender, as she ordered a tequila sunrise. She smiled warmly at the everyone even if two out of three people returned the gesture.

The twosome turned threesome attempted to exchange pleasantries as they waited for the drink. When the waiter placed it down and lingered longer than needed. Katara politely said thank you to have him walk away. However, the conversation about the filming process was interrupted by a voice.

"Um, miss Katara," Katara looked up from sipping her drink. It was a tall man with purple dyed hair and blue eyes, clearly from the Northern Watertribe, looking eagerly at the woman in front of him. "I am a big fan," Aang was used to Katara being tensed in these moments. "I was hoping I could to take a selfie with you." The man took Katara's wrist forcing her to stand. He started to pose for the picture, when Aang grabbed her waist with his hands and pushed her back down.

"Hey, the lady did not answer, please we want a quiet simple night." Aang's harsh voice rubbed the fanatic the wrong way. The man sneered his face ready to argue when he looked recognized the man glaring back with his arm anchored on the singer's shoulder. The man apologized, but remained disgruntled as he walked away. Aang started to hear murmurs around him and phones pointed at their table. 'Damn cellphones' though the Air Nomad. Aang looked over back at Katara, who seemed off-centered, but tried to retain a brave face."I'm sorry about that.", he gently offered.

"Oh it just common harassment I am used to it." Katara tried to be even keel about it. "I am happy that my dad, Bato, or Sokka wasn't here." Katara knew sh chuckle remained weak, but tried to remain humor filled. "The poor guy would be having his phone broken."

"Can't seem to avoid drama can your people." Onji snide remark was left unaddressed except for Katara's glare directed at the woman. Aang again tried to snuff out the flames between the two with inquiries about her family, dad, and Sokka's producer plans. Onji felt like extra on her own date, well last time she thought.

"Katara, really how have you been?" Katara smiled. She was glad someone cared.

"Well, I am out celebrating too. My EP, _Midnight Muses_, will be released at midnight," she looked at Aang wrist grabbing his hand, "or in five minutes," she bounced with happiness. "And a music video for the first single will drop at the same time on TV during the second break for the Pro-bending finals."

"Wow," Aang so excited. "Congratulations, I know you are happy."

"How did you manage that deal?" Onji's comment cut the celebration short between the old friends.

"Um, thanks for asking. Bato knew people on the network wanted to attract younger audiences so they offered the spot."

"I am happy you are able to get this success with all the news about you." Onji sickly sweet comment was not lost by Katara or Aang. "Well I wonder what they saw in the project," Onji continued to smile, "it had to be profitable." Katara and Onji stare continued to be intense. Aang hoped that the deal did not come out of their past drama.

"What is the album about?" Aang hoped it wasn't completely about him.

"A little of everything. I took a risk with the music video. It was a departure from my normal work."

Onji chuckled, "Are you going to discuss consumerism or something. My niece really like your work, why change it?" Onji smirked as Katara looked at her. Katara held on to the straw firm in her glass. "Most of the reviews were positive,well excepted a few...some suggested that your success can be attributed to the recent news about your personal life."

"I did not know you followed music Onji?"

"Maybe I am a fan, Katara." Onji continued to remain domineering, but Katara continued to stared harshly. "Well I hope the more mature sound speak louder than any gossip. The silence was deafening between the two.

"Oh looks like the bar and showing the match." Aang pointed everyone towards the screen happy to distract from the tension diaster between his current date and fake "ex."

The TV switch from the pro-bending match that showed the Fierce Penguins leading the Leaping Flying Lemurs to the news announcers.

"Well, looks like round three will be a blow out or a chance for victory by the Lemurs. We are about to go to break, but here is the world primere of new music and video from Katara, the Southern Water Tribe singer. Enjoy our 8.2 billion viewers."

* * *

The 808s slowly came in over the speakers. Katara froze…praying that it wasn't the song she thought. The TV showed a somewhat crisp cellphone shot of an empty yoga studio with stripper pole on the side as a low built of Katara's lyrical voice. Katara's face tightened, 'This was not the right track.'

_You know I am not good at saying how I feel,_

_But I'll make an exception…I hope I'm grown enough for this…_

_You the only one that can make it real_

_I want you to…_

_take my breath away_

_Come thru_

_Only you can satisfy me_

_I've been drowning_

_And you the only one to save me._

_One track mind, but you can_

_Give me some directions_

_You know I love to follow your_

_Instruction. You making me impatience_

_And I am wet…_

_You making me beg for it._

_You making me beg for it._

_Beg for it._

_Beg for it._

_You making me…heheeee_

The melody continued to play and Katara started to see her dancing and practicing with goofy freedom. Katara felt her face become hot with embarrassment as it showed her recreating moves she witnessed at Southern Water Tribe ceremonies and stripper moves together. This was not the song or concept. This was a disaster.

_I need you to stoke me._

_I need you real baddddddd._

_I've been too good lately_

_You are a good fix..._

_Take my breathe away_

_Please come thru and make me feelll it._

_You making me beg for it_

_You making me beg for it_

_Beg for it_

_Beg for it._

_You making me…_

_I'll be what you want to be because_

_You're what I need._

_I'll stop being coy._

_So I'll just say it…_

Aang looked at Katara shocked as the girl attempted to avoid his eyes. The song sounded like their explicit text messages conversations. Aang looked towards the screen to see a gym spandex shorts and sports bra wearing Katara barefoot sliding and swinging on pole with splits and tricks. 'Was this her new adult image?' The song continued to be heard throughout the restaurant. Aang started to notice cellphones were getting directed at the table with no modesty.

_Baby…_

_I want a rough ride…_

_ Don't deny me_

_I want to be your sin_

_I'll let it all out_

_I want you…_

_I want to be choke and stoke me_

_I want to serve_

_I want to give you what you deserve_

_I want you inside_

_I want your lips_

_I want you to kiss me everywhere_

_And told that you're mine…_

_You making me beg for it_

_You making me beg for it_

_Beg for it_

_Beg for it_

_They say I made the good guys go bad…_

_They don't know you made me this way_

_I'll be good to you._

_And on my promises._

_I want you…_

_To make me beeeg for it, baby…_

_You making me wait_

_I laid it all out,_

_Now that it done, will you come over…_

_And make me beg for it…_

Katara watched the TV in horror. This was her impromptu pole dancing workouts in the yoga studio. She started to hear her phone buzz like crazy from her manager, her dad, random social media dings, and Sokka…Shit. Than there was thirty seconds left…Oh no…

_A fuzzy male interrupted the music and rang from the speakers, but not just any male voice_

_Aang's voice saying: I'll be over in thirty minutes…hold tight..._

FUCK.

Katara looked over at Aang ready to explain when she felt hot lights and cell phone flashes on her. So, she did the only thing that made sense…grabbed Aang hand and bolted to the door.

* * *

Katara and Aang sat in the car silent as they drove over to edge of Yue Bay. Aang looked over at Katara with amazement, confusion, and a little anger. Here he was again in drama with her that was honestly messier than Toph or him could handle. He remembered the rumors from their first time in the news together: it was harmless inquires during interviews for his less serious roles, but then it escalated to more as Katara got more mainstream. People managed to get pictures of them in markets, at his sets, coming out music studio with her, pro-bending matches, or simply at each other's apartment. It took a toll on their friendship. He began to avoid her or simply ignore her text and phone calls claiming he had movies to do, which was true, but not completely. He could call her if need be. Did it solve anything? No. It only died down once Katara started dating a new person, Hahn, a Southern Water Tribe athlete with an attitude problem. It was a good three months for her first album out, media attention, and hell for him.

Then the media storm happened all over again, but it was rougher. He had just broken his relationship off with Yaun Li, an Air Nomad Actress, and Katara was working on a second album. They were reconnecting, but not purely for friendship. Aang made a suggestion that had creep and played in the back of his mind since he met Katara in college, but never had the guts to openly confess to her. I mean he wanted her to be his girlfriend for real, but Katara had just admitted she was sick of being in a committed relationship, so he settled on friends with benefits. They agreed on rule and began to have sex that night. That night turned into a year filled with his greatest sexual experiences. He tried everything with the woman and she let him. That is the one thing he appreciated about being with her, he trusted her, enjoyed her company, and felt like he could relax with her. It was nice, too nice so of course it ended.

He had come to support her for nominations for "Best New Comer", in spite of Toph's warnings. Aang felt like he was safe. He had arrived late avoiding the red carpet, sat far from her, and only hugged with a paternal tap of congratulations. What screwed him over? Cellphones.

* * *

**Flashback, 6 Months Ago:**

"I am really happy that you made it, Aang." Katara looked happy, elegant, enchanting, and simply beautiful. Her azure eyes were focused on him that were even more striking with her golden bronze eye shadow. She had trapped him. Katara made him feel so airy,but he was being reckless. He cupped her check and chuckled at her shock expression. He was breaking one of their rules for their relationship, no physical contact in public, but it was a special occasion, plus they at a dark party with loud music. Cameras were confiscated. No one would notice. He got closer.

"I am really proud of you." Aang captured Katara's joy filled eyes in a gripping sincere gaze.

It was hard not too, she did not win the Best New Artist Award, but as she said earlier, "I feel so happy that you're here."

It amazed him that she remained so positive. Her eyes sparkled like the ocean reflecting the sun in spite of the disappointment.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He replied back. He tickled the back of ear like she liked and kissed her sweet lips. He loved how full and warm they felt against his.

Aang felt her push him away and her eyes were full of fear. "Aang, we're in public, you know the rules." Aang rolled his eyes at her protest. She was never consistent about the rules.

"I don't remembering you not caring about the rules at the studio three weeks ago." She tried to hold back her stun face but it was apparent. Katara knew she was perfectly fine with him being insider her in the back of the studio building. She even begged him to let her taste him in her month. She chastised herself for being so ready to please. Katara felt lightheaded remembering her back against the wall as she bounced up and down on his dick being louder with the back door open to the general studio area. She blamed it on recording a song, Aang swore it on his performance.

He pulled her up against his body and felt her breasts push against his chest. Her halfhearted protest was ignored by him. She stayed silent when his lips started to move against hers feeling a fire burn deeper. He moved his hands down her back and gripped her butt hard to the point that she moaned in his mouth. Aang started to push her against the wall away from the crowd. As they moved towards the wall and kiss up her neck in the dark corner, he was happy to hold her like this freely in public. When her legs latched his hips, he was happy to push her forward. When he pulled back to look at her, he noticed the lust darkening her eyes."Your place or mine?" Katara chuckled at his open question.

"Mines, it closer." Aang quickly guided back the back with his car. Break rule number two: Leaving a popular venue together.

He knew that Katara did and didn't like that he kissed her so brazen in the public. It was hard to remain in this in-between with her. To her, he was a friend in public and private a lover that loved to be dominate by her. It was an odd, but her discomfort outweighed the pleasure she felt. He always made sure of that like now as they laid grinding on her pristine white sheets. Aang felt the intensity of her muscle's contractions as he moved inside her. He heard her joy of him inside explode passed her mouth in rhythmic calls of his name. Her moans was driving him to work harder. Aang felt driven by these cries letting his sweaty chest be cut by her sharp and bouncing nipples as he rest on her chest continuing to pump in and out of her. He was disappointed that he could only hear her cry his name between sheet and not interviews. He was confide to this bedroom. Aang looked into her face pleased to see it contorted in the act of cumming. He felt a claim over her and this face in these moments.

Aang crawled his hands from her thighs and placed had his fingers play on her nipples. He wanted to hear more from her.

"Aang," It hit his ears like a song, "can I come?" He loved when she would ask this question so desperate and eager. He seemingly ignored her cries and increased his pace. He wanted her to beg; he loved to hear her really want it. "Please Aang, may I come?" The moans and pants almost made it inaudible, but he heard it. He wanted the presure in her hips to be hardder.

"Be louder Katara, I can't hear you." He felt her clench around him almost breaking the promise between them-only to cum when given permission. "Come on baby I know you can. Remember the studio?" Aang heard her sharp intake of breathe let him know she wanted to meet the challenge."I want you loud and open like that." She moaned a pathetic 'yes I can' in between his thrust meeting each other happily. He decided to tease her. "Can you? You almost lost your mind when I kissed you, are you afraid to be mine?" Her protest against his claim and her tight response made him grin. Grabbing her leg and placing it on his shoulder stretching her out hitting her at another angle.

"I want to be yours, Aang." Her clear words somehow able to overcome her moans, but his lips simply asked her to repeat it. And as she said it louder and louder, she was desperate for a release. He felt like he pushed through the barrier. He said in a whisper, "Cum now." The demand was low in her ear and he felt her completely let go and clench him complete coming side her too. Aang and Katara went two more rounds before the fell to sleep.

The next morning, Katara and him watched TV, played in her pool fighting against one another, having rough sex to gentle lovemaking (well at least for him), and only left the house for groceries in sunglasses and hats. It was a free weekend for him and Katara. Toph and Aang agreed not to talk to each other for 2 weeks after his most recent project promotion ended, and Katara was on a break since the award show. It was heaven on earth. When Aang saw her emerge from the shower on Sunday from an early morning workout, Aang wanted to play. Aang gripped the cotton towel between his finger shacking it off her body. He loved to see her in her glory.

Her bronze skin was still wet from some droplets on her shoulders and breast kiss her. He dropped it to the floor and pushed her bare body against the glass doors of her bedroom to the private pool. He liked to make her feel exposed. He towered over her and left her arms above her making her hands meet. He pulled an inch away and let her eyes be trained on his.

"Keep your arms like this" Katara chuckled at his seriousness and smile at his antics.

She voice was light with teasing, "You really are enjoying this dominance." He did not let her smile hinder his plan.

"Right, so keep your arms here." Aang kneel before her and kissed her core tasting her sweetness against his lips. As her heat hit his face and her moans entered the atmosphere, the hungrier he felt to hear her moan more. He place her legs on his shoulders and lifted her up letting her slick back slide up. She repeatedly called his name. He continued to let her enjoy his effort. He loved having her like this withering under him. It made him feel as if they were closer to a relationship like he dreamed. It was a constant love-making that weekend.

But that dream ended around 10 am on Monday. Aang laid up in the bed as Katara rested on his chest. Her hair lazily cascaded onto the sheets. He was stroking her cheeks admiring the way the sun brighten her cheek and highlighted her shoulder and chest. It was a beautiful sight to behold and one that he cherished. He cherished it so much that when his cell phone rang with Toph's name written across the screen, he answered it immediately.

"Hey Toph," Aang whispered and chuckled. "I though we agreed on two weeks no contact." He tried to keep it down so not to wake up Katara.

"Twinkle toes, don't give me that shit!" Toph curt voice made Aang get up and walk to the living room. As he got out of hearing range, he closed the door to their sanctuary. "I can't get one vacation without some off your mistakes." Aang tried to calm her down.

Aang tried to even the fierce Earthbender, "I did not make any mistakes." He did not do anything this weekend.

Toph huff and puff some more with Aang denying wrongdoing, but Toph continued. "If you were so mistake free, why are you and Sugar Queen featuring for the top gossip stop on the Judy Jung Show?"

"What?", Aang felt his body freeze at the prospect of news.

Toph got madder, "Are you serious, The Judy Jung Show on channel 4 has images of you and Katara making out and leaving the club together from the award show. What is this about?" Aang turned on the screen and saw images of him and Katara dancing against one another, kissing, and walking towards his car. It was clearly Katara because she was wearing the same outfit.

Jude's voice filtered throughout the condo loudly." As you all know, I love Aang. He seems like such a nice, open, guy, but still private." Judy started to sip her tea as the audience listened. "You know people like that nice, open, and friendly, you feel like you know them, but you realize you don't anything about them." The audience laughed. "Well that's Aang," Aang saw an image of him from his most recent movie poster. "He is a great actor, but past the personality, honestly a boring person to talk about." The audience signed like sheep. "Well it looks like Aang is not so innocent..." The ohh of the audience was heard. "because he was seen damn near hauling Katara out the club with his hand on her butt." Aang saw the image of him guiding Katara out the club with his hand greedily touching her. The audience gasp and started to oh louder. "Oh wait, let me finish..." calming down the crowd.

"See what I mean," Toph harsh voice made him miss some of his personal business out for the public.

Aang looked at the phone. "I'll call you back later." He hung up the phone on Toph eagerly.

"Apparently, Katara and Aang have been seen in getting hot and heavy before they left." Judy's voice continued. Aang felt his eyes pop out when a grainy photograph of him with Katara pushed up against the wall and her leg wrapped on his waist took up the screen. The audience went bananas. "I know, right." The crowd laugh. "Who would have though that Aang was down for Water Tribe girls?" The audience laughed and he noticed some Water Tribe women laugh harder. "But wait there is more." Aang shuddered at the most dramatic sounds. "Our exclusive source has images of them at her condo by her pool." Aang froze as he saw him and her exiting the house with their disguises. "This is a nice house isn't it." The audience continued to laugh. "Look at the two, Aang has her hand in his like he's carrying her through war." The audience giggled. Aang did not notice Katara walk down the step.

"Oh show the other one." Audience gasped as Katara's face in mid orgasm came into frame with her white bikini top discarded Aang's bald arrowhead noticeable as she rode him. The audience went over the top. He was happy to see that his hands covered her breast and they tried to blur where their hips met. "Look at Katara, getting it on." The audience laughed. "Who would have thought?" The crowd went quiet. "Well you know what I mean. Aang is a big star. He has been working since he was 16 in different roles, he was recently moved to a more adult roles. We have only one small thing of drama on him." An image of his bare chest flash across the screen. "Plus, Aang comes from money." A clear, "He does?" Judy nodded. "He does his family owes the fruit pies factories started by his grandfather, Gyasto, and he is connected with Fire Nation royals." Then an image of Katara's singing came up. "But,who is this girl?" The audience laughed at the flippant response. Judy continued. "She's what 25, just coming out with her first album being beat out by a 22 year old." The audience responded with yeah.

She too was stunned to see an image of her plastered on the screen. "It was a good album, the content was moody like a teenager." The audience agreed. "She's from the Southern Water Tribe and her father is the Chief, but you know how the Southern Water Tribe looks?" Judy attempted to look guilty, but continued with the insult."Rural, and small." The crowd laughed at the honest omission. "She was seen with Hahn, the pro-bender, eight months ago." Katara's heart sank when she saw an image of her and him at a ice hockey match, the same night the relationship imploded on them. "The girl is talented, but not the best, and causes drama. Bad combination." The audience nodded in agreement. "Remember she called the police claiming he had hit her and then retracted it...too much drama."

"Aang, listen to me," Judy started to have her eyes trained on him. He felt like she was piercing his soul. "This girl is great, and clearly a fun time..." The audience giggled at this, "but, I have seen this many times, she is not on your level; she is a newcomer and most likely a one-hit wonder with that song about whatever." She continued. "I mean she is a clearly a fun time, but she is not on your level. Get this out of your system and move on." The audience remained quiet. "You know what I mean?" The claps came from the speakers and into the living area.

More images of people nodding and Judy continued, "I see him with may Onji, from the Clawing Tiger Movie, or TuiLa, the singer from that girl group, but not Katara." Aang shut off the television. Aang turned around shock to see Katara still on the steps.

"Katara, I..." Aang noticed her eyes start to water. "I don't believ..." Aang was interrupted by the Toph's coming through on speaker.

"Have you told Sugar Queen yet about her cum face was blasted across the media?" Aang started to hear Katara race to her room and started to throw his clothes over the loft.

"Toph, now is not a good time." Toph noticed he was right when he heard Katara screaming get out. "I'll talk to you later." Aang moved fluidly up with step as he bended the air around him trying to calm the waters with her. He saw her accumulate all his things from last night and coming months into a suitcase he left over. "Katara..." She continued to ignore him. He walked her and grabbed her wrist.

"Aang, stop you need to leave." Katara continued to work. The woman on the screen was not wrong. She a newcomer and Aang was Aang. He was rich, she was poor. She was waterbender, but he was the Avatar. "I am just a good time for you?"

"No, you know I see you as more than that." Katara laughed. She was his friend. She got up to the bathroom to remove his thing. "I am just a friend with benefits...and one of the benefits is that I want you out." Aang huffed at her.

"Katara, wait, this is what you wanted right...something easy?"

"Well yeah, but not..." Katara paused and continued to grab his around the bathroom collecting his toothbrush and things. "Please Aang get out. I need to talk with my management and you need to go." Katara felt Aang pull her towards his back and gripping her shoulder. She felt him shake.

"You...I need you, right now. You are way more than a good time. I...I..." Aang sounded so crestfallen that it almost hurt her. "I see you as so much more." Katara felt his chin in the top of her head and her should blades deep in her chest. He was right behind her. She turned around and pulled him into a hug. She felt like crap from those woman's words. Katara had wondered on her run why people seemed to follow and point at her more. She figured it was from her work, not about Aang. Aang waited for her to response, she felt so nice in his arms.

"I don't know how I feel right now." Aang pulled back. "We have a media disaster at my doorstep and..." Katara did not want to say she was scared at the though of losing him to a big name star or losing herself being merely a love interest of the Avatar. "I have to think about things. Alone" Katara left the bathroom to the bedroom again getting Aang's suitcase ready. Aang agreed to leave and Katara walked in him out with her robe on. Aang tried to ignore her pointy nipples but it was hard. As Aang got to the door, Katara moved between him and the door with her hand on the nob. "I'll call you and we'll meet later."

She leaned in and smiled trying to make it better. Katara opened the door only to have Aang turn her around and pulled him into him smashing his lips on hers. She struggled but fall victim to it again. Katara was entrance until a she heard a click and mike booms' frequency against one another.

"Aang?" Multiple voice shouting his name. Aang pulled back to see a sea of cameras and gossip reporters at Katara's door greedily pushing over the threshold. Aang pushed the door closed and locked the door quickly moving around shielding the windows and blinds. The shouts and demands for photographs outside were deafening, but what hurt Aang the most was the dark room that mirrored Katara's face.

* * *

Aang looked out into the windshield to see the ocean reflected on the moon. Katara realized they were a boat trip from his island home. She had kept up with him in magazines too. She wondered his motive. The silence between them was deafening as the drove and it did not lessen with him parking. She knew they were going to discuss the song and leave. She started looking at her list of contacts seeing who to call to get back to home. Aang got annoyed as her finger started to dance across the screen. Aang moved over to the passenger side checking who it was. Katara was almost done when she notice Aang's head block her view.

"Um excuse me," Katara's sharp tone made Aang look up, "could you stop reading my screen?" Aang felt indigent.

"Well sorry, I just want to make sure it was not a wit or response for the public." Katara flashed him a fierce gaze. "And who is Buttercup anyway?." Feeling jealously rumble in his chest.

"It's Suki, and what do you care, you were on a date with Onji." Katara continue to stare into him. " Plus you know me, I have to deal with my management."

"We weren't on a date." Aang signed loudly, "Really Katara?" Aang incredulous voice vibrated in the car. "I didn't just release a song about begging for sex that included a recording of an ex-fuckbuddy sung over a pole dancing." Aang looked into her watering eyes not caring, "Did I do that?"

"You think I would do this on purpose!" Katara's voice escalated. "I did't want this!" Gesturing to the air. "To be this." Katara pushed her phone into his face seeing hit after hit of critics, fans, and trolls commenting on her Witter page. She was called a bitch, slut, and a master of her sexuality all tied up with him. Katara dropped it from her laps and walked out the car. And looked out to the edge of the bay. Aang got out and followed her.

"Katara, I'm sorry." He slowly approached her and putting his blazer on her shoulder. "I did not mean to come off that way." Katara turned around and wrapped her arms around him and he rocked her back and forth lightly. He breathed in her hair happy to have it itch his skin.

"Me too, Aang. I'm sorry." He felt his shirt get wet from her tears. Katara remember those two months of media frenzy. She was followed everywhere, her looks, hair, and outfits were examined, dissected, and picked a part. No one discussed her music. It was all about Aang. The Jet bull. Katara looked up into his eyes feeling more sadden. It was hard on Aang too, she had to admit. People questioned his judgement, he was rejected from certain roles, and the board members of his family's fruit company want to reduce his role as possible . It was hell on both ends. "I don't want to cause trouble..." Katara debated about telling him about the cryptic message she received in her voicemail.

"Katara?" Katara looked up at Aang's call. His gaze held a yearning that she hasn't seen in some time. His grey eyes were mildly bloodshot from his final day of shooting for his film, the night with Onji, which turned into an adventure with her. Aang was about make a bold step. He had buried this feeling in paperwork, scripts, arguments with Toph, workout with Iroh, and meditations with himself; however, he couldn't bury it. Looking at her tonight in all facets, flirty, scared, happy, excited, cunning, and honestly Katara, he missed her. His hand picked her chin up and attempted to hold her gaze. It was a declaration that he had not shared in months to any one. It slipped off his tongue and into her ears relieving a weight off his shoulder he did not know he was carrying. "I want you, tonight." Katara answered with a deep kiss.

* * *

Katara rose from the bed finding a large shirt on the ground and untangling herself from Aang in the process. She needed peace. Looking out at the view of the city from the balcony, she pondered her response. It response was complex. She had slept with Aang again all at the mere suggestion that he wanted her, dspite everything telling her not too. She was what everyone painted her as, a desperate hanger on for Aang. It was apparent. She opened her phone to see an overload of missed calls from Suki, Sokka, and her dad with different notifications from all social media account. She started to do quick responses letting them know she was okay. She was surprise to see that her official site had crashed with all the traffic.

However, Katara went down her phone to re-listened to the voice message from an unknown and private number. It included heavy breathing and someone clearly masturbating. It was disgusting. It was clearly a man describing how he was touching himself and wishing for her to be there. All she remember was the last line: "I'll be making you beg for more than sex," His cruel, distorted robot laughter only deepened her fear: "It will be mercy, my little water sprite." She had three messages like that and they all got progressively worst filled with more threats and dangerous sexual fantasies.

"Katara?" Katara felt her heart stopped wondering what he heard. She turned around to see Aang in relaxed pajamas walking towards her and his face calm. "Can you come back to bed now?"

* * *

**Hello all,**

**This is a new type of story for me. I hope you enjoy. ****The song feature was written by me...please be gentle. ****Read, Favorite, and Review. **

**Love, **

**StellaRose**

**UPDATE: I KNOW I CONSISTENTLY UPDATE, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE UPDATE AND CHANGES. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONE WITHOUT AN UPDATE.**

**I don't own Avatar the Last AirBender or Legend of Korra**


End file.
